Guilty Love, Guilty Pleasure, Guilty Kill
by Stephenson Abhista
Summary: Pernahkah anda berpikir akan kehancuran oleh yang terkasih? Atau pernahkah kalian berpikir tidak bisa melupakan partner kalian? Jika iya, apa anda ingin membunuh mereka untuk menyelesaikannya? SasuSaku / Romance / T-Rated / Alert : Typo, Abal-Abal, AU, jelek, sejenisnya / DLDR
1. Prolog

Hello minna, Stephenson here. _Well,_ sebenarnya ini bukan debutku di ffn tapi bisa dibilang debut dengan _pen name_ baru, karena yang lama gak aktif lagi. So, _please be happy with ma debut, cause i'm still a newb_ :3. Dan juga ini sebenarnya _unfinished_ dalam bentuk cerita _original_ ku yang malas ku _post_ , jadi aku langsung saja ganti jadi ff.

Guilty Love, Guilty Pleasure, Guilty Kill

A Naruto Fanfiction

Sakura Haruno X Sasuke Uchiha

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Alert : Typo, abal - abal dan sejenisnya

DLDR, RnR

.

.

.

 _Summary_ : Pernahkah anda berpikir akan kehancuran oleh yang terkasih? Atau pernahkah kalian berpikir tidak bisa melupakan partner kalian? Jika iya, apa anda ingin membunuh mereka untuk menyelesaikannya?

.

.

.

.

.

Ah ya, Naruto itu milik Kishimoto – san, tapi ceritanya milikku

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading_

Prolog : The Past

Pernahkah kau terpikir bahwa seseorang yang paling kau sayang meninggalkanmu? Pernahkah pula kau terpikir akan hadirnya sahabatmu yang mempengaruhinya untuk meninggalkanmu? Pernahkah jua kau terpikir teman - temanmu yang membantunya mempengaruhi lelaki yang kau sayangi? Jika iya, apakah kau terpikir untuk membunuhnya? Jika tidak, maukah kau membantu orang yang mendapatkan musibah tersebut apapun akibatnya?

Saat ini, Sakura sedang memandang sebuah cermin yang berada didepannya. Keadaan cermin itu sangat menyedihkan, penuh retakan dan pecahannya banyak yang jatuh menjadi beling –beling di lantainya, serta darah yang mengering yang terdapat di setiap retakan di cermin itu. Sama seperti cerminnya, Sakura pun tampak sangat menyedihkan. Tubuh putih sintalnya itu penuh dengan luka lebam, serta pakaiannya sobek-sobek. Bagaimana tidak, gadis berambut _pink_ itu baru saja diperkosa oleh pacarnya sendiri, tepat setelah pacarnya memutuskannya. Entah apa yang membuat Naruto, pacarnya sejak 3 tahun lalu, mendadak berubah menjadi beringas dan memperkosanya seperti orang kesetanan.

Tubuh Sakura menggigil, rasanya tak berdaya lagi tubuh wanita jantan itu untuk hanya sekedar berdiri dan menggantungkan diri, ataupun mengambil pisau dan menusuk dirinya sendiri, bahkan hanya sekedar mengambil baygon yang ada 10 langkah didepannya dia tidak sanggup. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memegang _smartphone_ nya, dan menelepon polisi, suatu yang sia – sia mengingat sang lelaki telah mengambil simcard dan memutuskan koneksi di rumah Jennifer yang cukup terpencil ini. "Kenapa sekarang, Kenapa harus sekarang kau melakukannya? Tak bisakah kau meminta baik – baik kepadaku? Bukankah kukatakan padamu aku akan memberimu segalanya? KENAPA KAU BERKATA INGIN MENJAGA KESUCIANKU PADAHAL ENGKAU JUA YANG MENGHANCURKANNYA?!" Teriak keluhnya yang diiringi suara serak itu, menjadi satu – satunya suara yang memenuhi rumah besar yang selalu kosong itu.

Sudah lima tahun sejak orang tua Sakura menelantarkannya di rumah besar itu, meninggalkannya hanya dengan pembantu dan uang bulanan, yang bahkan hanya cukup untuk uang kuliah dan makan pas - pasannya. Sakura, yang kini berusia 19 tahun, sudah terbiasa akan perangai orang tuanya yang membedakannya, karena ia berasal dari hasil hubungan gelap antara ibunya dan lelaki lain. Ayahnya, atau yang sering disebut bajingan olehnya, seorang pejabat terkemuka dan memilih menyembunyikan kasus ini dengan mengasingkan Sakura dan membuangnya setelah ia cukup dewasa, dengan dalih untuk memandirikannya.

Sakura yang depresi saat itu memutuskan lari ke sisi gelap dunia, yaitu pergaulan bebas. Memang, Sakura tidak bersetubuh saat itu, namun sudah dihitung berulang kali ia telah merasakan tubuh pria menempel di setiap _inchi_ kulitnya, dan tak terhitung pula jumlah sperma yang telah ia rasakan, baik di kulitnya maupun di mulutnya. Selama 2 tahun jatuh ke dalam kenikmatan duniawi itu, ia bertemu seorang saat SMA. Naruto Uzumaki, menjadi orang yang mengejar – ngejarnya, bahkan membuat Jennifer _ilfeel_ pada awalnya. Namun setelah dikejar selama beberapa bulan, Sakura pun menyerah dan mencoba – coba Naruto untuk menjadi pacarnya, dengan pemikiran bahwa Naruto sama seperti pria lain yang ingin dipuaskan. Namun, bukan sesuai dugaannya, Sakura pun malah merasakan kehangatan dari hati seseorang yang tulus, yang membuat Sakura melupakan dunia gelapnya dan membawanya seperti sekarang, seorang mahasiswi Konoha University yang masuk lewat beasiswa penuh pemerintah, tanpa memohon sedikitpun belas kasihan orang tuanya.

Seharusnya kemarin adalah hari yang membahagiakan bagi Sakura, hari itu adalah hari jadi ke 3 tahun 8 bulan antara dirinya dan Naruto, awalnya berjalan baik saat Naruto datang dengan bunga. Mereka bercerita dengan seru, penuh tertawa akan masa – masa indah mereka. Lalu mendadak, suasana berubah jadi mencekam saat Naruto mendadak mendorongnya ke lantai saat mereka berciuman, melepas ciuman mereka dan meludahinya. Setelah itu, ia membawa Sakura ke kasurnya, memutuskan jalinan kasih mereka, dan memperkosanya 1 malam penuh.

Balik ke situasi saat ini, Sakura memeluk kedua lututnya, tak ia perdulikan sakit di selangkangannya karena telah 'disobek' paksa oleh mantan kekasihnya itu, dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur, menunggu akan seseorang agar setidaknya menyelamatkannya dair kesakitan ini.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain dunia itu, seorang lelaki pirang sedang berbicara dengan pria yang sangat mirip dengannya, "Ayah, apa aku tidak boleh menikahinya sama sekali? Aku benar – benar sayang kepadanya, dia adalah duniaku,","Maafkan aku Naruto, dia itu bukan orang yang pantas untukmu,","tidak pantas bagaimana? Dia kan hasil pernikahan dua konglo- jangan bilang ayah tidak bisa melupakan dia?","tentu saja ayah tidak bisa melupakannya, karena saat kami berpisah, dia..." Minato menghela nafas dan menghentikan perkataannya. Naruto menatap ayahnya penuh penasaran, tapi mengurungkan niatnya akan menanyakan hal tersebut. _Well,_ intinya adalah dia hanya menginginkan sang wanita seorang, pacarnya yang baru saja ia campakkan itu.

" _Well_ , ayah tidak lupa janji ayah jika aku mencampakkannya bukan?", sang ayah hanya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk tersenyum, "Haruno Cooperation, ayah sudah mendapat kebobrokan mereka

.

.

.

.

Para lelaki semarga itu sedang duduk di _bar_ , asik bercerita akan apa yang lakukan semalam,"Hey Shisui, kudengar semalam kau mendapat tiga wanita,","tentu saja, aku kan perayu kelas kakap,"Yaampun, kau menggunakan _genjutsu_ bernama perangsang itu, tentu saja," Ujar salah satu Uchiha berkacamata yang _freak_ akan anime, berbicara dengan pria lainnya yang _over_ mesum itu. Sedangkan 2 pria lainnya sepertinya cukup dewasa untuk tidak membahas hal bodoh seperti itu, yang satu asik memerhatikan _smartphone_ yang berisi grafik – grafik yang hanya bisa dimengerti pialang saham sukses seperti dia, sedangkan lelaki lainnya asik melihat bangku kosong, seperti menunggu seseorang yang takkan pernah muncul, "Sasuke, bisakah kau berhenti melihat kursi itu? Mana jiwa playboy tampanmu yang dulu hehh?" Tanya lelaki bernama Uchiha Shisui santai. Yang diapnggil hanya menghela nafas, " _damn, i miss that night with her_ ," ucapnya santai. Lalu, ia menerima sebuah telepon, "Yak, Letnan Sasuke Uchiha bertugas,"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued~

Yo yo, sekian prolog ini, maaf kalau jelek n pendek. Reviews?


	2. Chapter 1: Guilty

Yo _wassup_ , Stephenson disini. So, maaf baru nge _post_ episode kedua dari GLGPGK ini. And well, _thanks_ for reviews membangun dari kalian, dan maaf aku gka bisa membalasnya sekarang karena ini buatnya sembari persiapan UH agama.

Balasan _Reviews_

Guest : iya maunya _post_ di Wattpad waktu itu, tapi _somehow_ saya tak bisa membuka Wattpad. Jadinya saya jadikan ff aja.

EchaNM : Monggo lihat episode yang ini :3

Jamurlumutan : itu karena dulu ini _original story_ lalu kuubah jadi cerita ff SS.

Guilty Love, Guilty Pleasure, Guilty Kill

A Naruto Fanfiction

Sakura Haruno X Sasuke Uchiha

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Alert : Typo, abal - abal dan sejenisnya

DLDR, RnR

.

.

.

 _Summary_ : Pernahkah anda berpikir akan kehancuran oleh yang terkasih? Atau pernahkah kalian berpikir tidak bisa melupakan partner kalian? Jika iya, apa anda ingin membunuh mereka untuk menyelesaikannya? SasuSaku / Romance / T-Rated / Alert : Typo, Abal-Abal, AU, jelek, sejenisnya / DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

Ah ya, Naruto itu milik Kishimoto – san, tapi ceritanya milikku

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading_

Chapter I : Guilty

Jika mendengar tentang Uchiha _family_ , pastilah kita mengingat sang pialang saham terkenal Uchiha Itachi, sang bocah jenius Uchiha Obito, ataupun seorang ahli kimia sekaligus pesulap ternama Uchiha Shisui. Tapi diantara semua itu, nama Sasuke Uchiha adalah nama paling familiar diantara semua, seorang mantan artis, Polisi dan pengusaha sukses dibidang sekolah dan _entertainment,_ yaitu _Uchiha entertainment_. Yap, siapa yang tidak tahu mantan vokalis _school band_ kenamaan _Tokyo Bandits_ ini. Bersama Naruto Uzumaki sang _bassist_ , Aburame Shino sang _keyboardist_ , dan Shikamaru Nara sang _drummer_ , _Tokyo Bandits_ sukses merajai _chart_ musik di Jepang, dan salah satu lagu mereka bahkan masuk dalam 20 besar _billboard_ dunia, sekaligus menjadi puncak karier mereka. Namun sayang, _band_ ini bubar tanpa alasan yang jelas. Yang pasti, banyak dari fans mereka yang berharap _Tokyo Bandits_ kembali ke dunia hiburan Jepang dan membawa Jepang disegani di dunia musik, sekaligus membuktikan bahwa _band_ bisa mengalahkan dominasi _girls group._

Selain Sasuke, para anggota _Tokyo Bandits_ sendiri telah memiliki jalannya sendiri dan terbilang sukses, Shikamaru nara sukses jadi pemain _shogi_ nomor 2 dunia, Aburame Shino sukses mengembangkan bisnis ternak lebah mereka, dan menjadi pemasok madu terbesar di Konoha, sedangkan Naruto adalah penerus dari Uzumaki _cooperation_ , yang dikembangkan oleh Minato Namikaze –ayahnya- sendirian. Uzumaki _cooperation_ sendiri adalah perusahaan yang bekerja dibidang konstruksi, terutama kincir angin mereka yang merupakan hasil kerjasama mereka dengan pemerintah, yang bahkan juga digunakan oleh pemerintah Belanda.

 _Konoha Department_ sendiri sedang hening ketika tiba – tiba Sasuke berteriak keras, tepat setelah ia berlari – lari kencang. Dan dari pakaiannya, sepertinya dia baru habis dari _bar_ tempat favorit keluarganya. Dan jika ditebak dari kesadaran dia, pasti dia tidak meminum _wine_ maupun sejenisnya. Kemudian, dia langsung bergerak menuju ke ruangannya dan menemui Juugo, bawahannya.

"Jadi, apa kabar terbaru?"

"Kami telah menemukan Sakura, sepertinya ia berada di rumahnya. Karena rumahnya masih dihuni, dan juga terlihat karena ada pengunjung reguler,"

"Lalu kenapa kita tak menemukannya saat penggebrekan awal?"

"Itu mungkin... Karena anda kurang teliti meneliti setiap ruangnya,"

" _DAMN!_ Ini sudah minggu ketiga sejak laporan, dan anda datang emmbawa info bahwa dia ada dirumahnya yang bahkan sudah kita cek?! Dan menyalahkan ketelitianku?"

"Mohon maaf Uchiha-san, tapi memang satu – satunya petunjuk hanya fakta yang mengarahkan kita bahwa dia berada disana,"

"KALAU BEGITU CARI FAKTA YANG LAIN!"

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas setelah menceramahi karena mendengar 'alasan' memuakkan lainnya dari bawahannya, Juugo, yang menurutnya tidak bisa diandalkan tersebut. Padahal, Juugo sendiri adalah lulusan terbaik _Konoha Police Academy_ angkatan 2 tahun lalu, meskipun tidak mendekati nilai dari lulusan terbaik sepanjang masa, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa Uchiha-san melakukan ini karena Sakura Haruno adalah _trainee_ terbaik _Uchi-"_

"bisakah kau tutup mulut kurang ajarmu itu? Atau kau mau kupecat?! Berapa kali aku bilang bahwa urusan itu tak ada hubungannya dengan perkejaan rahasiaku ini!"

Amarah Sasuke memuncak ketika _entertainment_ nya dibawa – bawa dalam hal tersebut, padahal Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang tidak membawa – bawa urusan _entertainment_ dalam profesionalitasnya sebagai polis- sebagai detektif, Sasuke benci dibilang sebagai polisi entah kenapa. Bagi dia, polisi itu hanyalah para munafik berpangkat dan berkaos yang terlihat gagah, dan hobi mereka ialah mengacaukan keadaan. Saat asik kembali melihat _file_ tentang korban yang hilang, tiba - tiba seseorang menelepon

" _Moshi - Moshi_ , Sasuke Uchiha disini,"

"Mohon maaf Uchiha - sama, saya rasa saya menemukan Sakura HAruno,"

"Dimana?"

"D-di de- Aaakkhh,"

Sasuke terperanjat mendengar suara teriakan setelah itu,

" _What the Hell_ , jadi Sakura Haruno sudah diketahui keberadaannya"

.

.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah 2 minggu sejak Sakura dikurung dan disekap di villa rumahnya sendiri, masih tak ia percayai bahwa pac- mantannya memerkosanya tidak pada malam itu, melainkan setiap 3 malam sekali. Badan Sakura yang dulunya fit, sekarang makin lemah. Tak terasa lagi baginya artinya hidup. Artinya mengejar mimpi sebagai artis, artinya lulus universitas.

Saat ini dia sedang menatap cermin yang ada didepannya, memegang setiap sudut lehernya yang penuh bercak merah, bercak yang sama yang ia dapatkan saat ia masih kacau dulu. Sakura hanya tertawa, terkekeh dan menyadari bahwasanya ia akan jatuh kelubang yang sama cepat atau lambat. Dan sejujurnya, Sakura tidak ingin hal tersebut. Tapi..

"Sepertinya, aku memang harus hidup sebagai _bitch_ saja,"

Lalu Sakura kembali tertawa, lalu mengambil pisau yang ada di samping kasur tersebut, yang dipakai oleh sang pria saat bercinta dengan kasar semalam. Lalu melihat kembali cermin.

"atau mengapa tidak kubunuh setiap orang yang menghancurkanku saja? Sehingga aku tak menjadi orang menyedihkan seperti itu,"

Sakura tersenyum, senyum yang paling mengerikan yang pernah Sakura beri. Lalu berjalan keluar hanya memakai gaun putih polos, menuju pintu keluar villanya sendiri. Iapun mengambil cangkul, mencangkul pintunya lalu keluar, berjalan menuju kebebasannya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Sasuke –yang baru saja balik dari kantornya- sedang asik berada di kantornya yang lain, yaitu _Uchiha Entertainment_. Tepatnya, dia berada di sebuah ruang kecil yang sepertinya jarang dipakai, namun tetap bersih karena dijaga kebersihannya. Sasuke tersenyum miris, tepat diruangan ini, _Tokyo Bandits_ mengadakan rekaman perdananya. Gedung raksasa ini dulunya berasal dari sebuah studio kecil yang sedang diinjak Sasuke saat ini. Semua jerih payah mereka yang nge _band_ tanpa izin keluarga mereka, dan sukses mengadakan tur dunianya bahkan sebelum ulang tahun mereka ke 2 tahun.

"Tepat sebelum wanita datang ya, _Uzumaki Naruto_. Dan kupastikan, bahwa kau akan mendapat balasannya,"

Sasuke pun menunjukkan ekspresinya yang dingin, lalu pergi sembari bersiap menelepon seseorang,

"Shisui, kita perlu bertemu sekarang, aku rasa ada seseorang yang mengetahui tentang Sakura Haruno,"

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, seorang penduduk Konoha sedang asik berkeliling untuk mencari objek foto yang terkesan horror, dan menuju ke rumah Sakura Haruno yang akhir - akhir ini terkesan cukup angker. Saat dia asik melihat pemandandangan dan mencari sudut yang tepat. Namun bukanlah sudut yang tepat yang ia temukan, melainkan seseorang yang mengejutkan,

"Eh, bukankah itu Sakura Haruno? Bentar, aku tak salah lihat bukan?"

Tepat setelah itu, ia merasa Sakura menyadari gerak - geriknya dan mendekat.

" _Shit,"_

sang lelaki langsung saja mengambil _Handphone_ dan menelepon seseorang yang ia kenal,

" _Moshi - Moshi_ , Sasuke Uchiha disini,"

"Mohon maaf Uchiha - sama, saya rasa saya menemukan Sakura HAruno,"

"Dimana?"

"D-di de- Aaakkhh,"

setelah itu, yang ia rasakan hanyalah sakit diperutnya yang mengeluarkan darah, dan seringai mengerikan dari yang menusuknya.

" _Don't disturb me,"_

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Naruto sedang menatap ibundanya penuh tanya, melihat perilaku Okaa – sannya yang sedikit curiga padanya akan suatu hal. Ia yang kebingunganpun memutuskan mendekait lagi Okaa – sannya, sekalian curhat kepadanya tentang masalah yang ia hadapi saat ini.

"Okaa – san, mengapa ayah melarangku berpacaran dengan Haruno Sakura?"

" _Well_ , ada beberapa hal yang tak perlu kita bahas sekarang sayangku. Lagian kan banyak bunga yang bertebaran disekitar kita bukan?"

"Tapi, ayah pernah berkata bahwasanya kita harus memilih bunga yang terindah diantara yang indah. Dan Sakuralah bunga terindah itu, bukankah Jepang itu indah dengan sakura, bukan?"

"Tapi ayahmu saja memilih bunga la- maksud Okaa-san, mungkin saja Sakura itu bukan bunga terindahmu. Lagian juga itu Sakura yang berbeda sayang,"

Naruto hanya menghela nafas kali ini, dia tidak akan pernah berhasil berdebat dengan Okaa-sannya. Namun Naruto menyadari, sepertinya suasana hati Okaa-sannya sedikit berubah akhir – akhir ini.

"Ah ya, Naru-chan. Sebelum Okaa – san pergi, apa yang ayah suruh padamu tentang Sakura?"

" _Well_ , aku disuruh memutuskannya. Dan aku baru saja melakukannya siang beberapa hari yang lalu. Lalu malamnya aku dan ayah menemui keluarga Hyuuga, bukan?"

Kali ini Okaa – sannya berubah bingung, karena menurut mata – matanya ia justru melihat Naruto memutuskannya malam hari, dan baru keluar dari villa itu pagi harinya. Naruto sendiri hanya bingung dengan wajah Okaa – sannya yang berubah menjadi bingung.

"Anata, cepatlah siap – siap,"

Suara Minato menginterupsi pembicaraan ibu dan anak ini.

"Baiklah anata,"

"Ah ya, jangan lupa membawa kunci mobil ya, _Mebuki - chan_ ,"

Mebuki Namikaze, yang dipanggil, hanya tersenyum dan menuju keluar menemui suaminya, Namikaze Minato.

"Sayang, tunggu aku, aku tidak akan seperti dia yang meninggalkanmu,"

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

Yo minna, akhirnya episode 1 selesai xD. Disini belum ada konflik lohh. Btw, kemungkinan nanti aku bakalan buat _One Shoot_ dari fanfic ini, entah itu akan berbentuk lemon, gore, lime, etc. Btw, ini fanficnya pantas disebut rated - R gak? karena ada beberapa hal yang mesum nanti, tapi gak akan diketik disini.

Sekiann.., Review?


	3. Chapter 2 - Friendship

Kyahahaha, Stephen here. Jadi, selanjutnya di chap II aku akan menjelaskan apa yang belum dijelaskan. Dan kemungkinan aku akan lanjutkan cerita lamaku :'3 mungkin selesai GLGPGK ini. _btw_ , aku sengaja masangnya pendek - pendek jadi bisa cepat _update._

Guilty Love, Guilty Pleasure, Guilty Kill

A Naruto Fanfiction

Sakura Haruno X Sasuke Uchiha

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rated : T

Alert : Typo, abal - abal dan sejenisnya

DLDR, RnR

.

.

.

 _Summary_ : Pernahkah anda berpikir akan kehancuran oleh yang terkasih? Atau pernahkah kalian berpikir tidak bisa melupakan partner kalian? Jika iya, apa anda ingin membunuh mereka untuk menyelesaikannya? SasuSaku / Romance / T-Rated / Alert : Typo, Abal-Abal, AU, jelek, sejenisnya / DLDR

.

.

.

.

.

Ah ya, Naruto itu milik Kishimoto – san, tapi ceritanya milikku

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter II : Friendship

"Jadi, apa maumu menemuiku disini, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Letak Sakura Haruno sudah diketahui, apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya?"

" _Well,_ aku juga sudah mengetahuinya. Aku melihatnya sendiri di depan mataku,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Orang yang melaporkan soal itu, aku melihatnya ditusuk oleh Sakura langsung,"

"Kau tidak bohong bukan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berbohong,"

"Kalau begini kejadiannya, bagaimana kita bisa menyeret Naruto dalam masalah ini? Kau juga sudah melakukan ilusi kepada Sakura bukan?"

"Tentu sa-"

Perbincangan kedua orang itu mendadak berhenti dengan interupsi orang ketiga,

"Hey cepatlah, rapatnya akan dimulai, Sasuke Uchiha,"

Lelaki yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha hanya menghela nafas, sedangkan lelaki dibelakangnya tersenyum iblis tanpa sepengetahuan dia,

" _Well_ , Sasuke tidak salah memilih mangsa. Mangsanya yang satu ini sangat nikmat,"

Ujarnya sembari pergi keluar.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sangat kaget dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya, sebuah tubuh terbujur kaku dengan kacamata khasnya. Dilihatnya pisau berdarah yang ia pegang, padahal yang ia ingat bahwasanya ia sedang berjalan mendekat ke lelaki itu dan mendadak dia kehilangan kesadaran. Dan yang ia dapatkan selanjutnya bahwasanya ia memegang pisau berdarah dengan tubuh lelaki itu teas.

"Ti-tidak mungkin, aku tidak membunuh dia," Ujar Sakura _Shock_.

Tetapi, ia melihat lebih lekat lelaki yang sekarat itu, ia merasakan sensasi yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"sensasi apa ini, mengapa aku bahagia melihat dia tersiksa? Mengapa aku senang ada orang lain yang tersiksa sepertiku?"

Sakura tersenyum sangat lebar, dan sedikit gila, lalu menusukkan lagi pisau itu ke ubun-ubun sang lelaki, membuatnya tewas.

"Kau sudah harus istirahat sekarang, kau pasti lelah teriak kesakitan,"

Ujarnya sembari mencabut pisaunya, dan berjalan keluar dengan santai. Ia menemukan kamar mandi dan mandi, membersihkan darah yang ada di tubuhnya. Dan dia keluar setelah berpakaian gaunnya, lalu mencuri jaket, celana, dan masker dari meja dekat darisana.

"Aku harus menyiksa dia dahulu,"

Ucapnya terkekeh puas, dan menuju ke suatu tempat.

" _First victim, Shikamaru Nara,"_

.

.

.

.

Kizashi Haruno yang mendapat kabar bahwasanya anaknya, Sakura, menghilang, hanya santai sambil meminum tehnya.

"Jadi, dosamu sudah musnah sekarang,"

Sang wanita hanya menatap suaminya sedih, tidak percaya mengapa dia harus bersuami pria seperti dia, bukan pria yang ia cintai. Jikalau tidak karena keluarganya berhutang banyak pada _Haruno Cooperation,_ pasti dia dikenal sebagai salah satu wanita paling beruntung di dunia.

"Kizashi-san, sa-saya rasa kita harus sedikit bersediih pada ana-"

"Itu anakmu, bukan anakku. Tentu saja, dalam perjanjian itu tidak disebutkan untuk merawatnya, bukan?"

"Ta-tapi Kiza-"

"BISAKAH KAU TUTUP MULUT MENJIJIKANMU ITU?! MASIH UNTUNG KAU KUSELAMATKAN DARI JURANG KEMISKINAN," Bentak Kizashi sembari meludahi 'istri'nya.

Sang wanita hanya menunduk menahan tangisannya, tak kuat ia melawan perkataan 'suami'nya tersebut. Setelah Kizashi pergi, dia menangis sejadi – jadinya orang menangis. Ia pegang dadanya, menahan sakit di dadanya. Ia merindukan cintanya, cinta yang harusnya dia peluk sekarang, cinta yang harusnya ia miliki sekaarang. Bukan seorang lelaki bejat yang hanya menyukai tubuhnya.

"A-aku merindukanmu, _Mi-kun,"_ suara getar sang wanita di tengah tangisnya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia tergeletak di sofanya, lelah akan dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

Naruto Namikaze sedang berbaring di kamarnya, yang merupakan kamar bekas ayahnya saat muda dulu. Yap, meskipun keluarga mereka sudah sangat kaya, mereka tetap tinggal di tempat yang sederhana di tengah hiruk – pikuk kota Tokyo. Rumah turunan ini menjadi saksi perjuangan seorang Minato Namikaze membangun dinasti yang akan diteruskan olehnya nanti.

"Hah, pasti Otou – san punya banyak cerita di ruangan ini, mungkin juga cerita ia dengan pacarnya juga ada,"

Kekeh bocah mesum ini, mencoba menghibur dirinya yang masih berduka karena harus berpisah dengan Sakura, wanita yang ia cintai. Naruto yang bosan pun bangun dan mencari – cari hal – hal yang berhubungan dengan ayahnya, untuk dia pelajari agar bisa jadi penerus yang baik. Tapi, satu – satunya yang bisa ia temukan hanyalah _diary_ masa muda ayahnya. Iapun membaca setiap isi dari catatan tersebut

 _Sabtu, 16 November 1985_

 _Hah, masa SMA yang menyebalkan. Lagi – lagi aku dimarahi sensei karena telat. Oh god, padahal aku sudah menjelaskan bahwasanya aku sedang menjalankan bisnis. Tentu saja, siapa yang percaya bocah 16 tahun sepertiku adalah orang yang menjalankan bisnis Uzumaki, padahal jelas – jelas aku hanyalah bocah miskin bermarga Namikaze. Aku memakai nama Uzumaki, karena itu adalah nama marga wanita yang kucintai pertama kali. Aku benar – benar berharap menemuinya suatu saat nanti, dan aku bisa menunjukkan bagaimana perkembangan bisnis kecil – kecilan yang kubuat ini._

Naruto hanya tertawa membaca bagian ini, ternyata nama _Namikaze Cooperation_ itu cuman diambil dari nama cinta pertama ayahnya, alaasan yang benar – benar konyol. Jika dilihat, tanggal 16 November 2003 itu adalah bulan pertama dari berdirinya perusahaan itu. Lalu diapun kembali membaca _diary_ ayahnya, hingga berhenti di salah satu halaman

 _Kamis, 16 Desember 1999_

 _Impianku hampir terwujud, lihatlah aku sekarang sedang mengurus pakaian pernikahanku dengannya. Oh god, itu benar – benar cocok dengan stylenya. Kesan elegan dan sexy yang ditampilkannya, kurasa aku benar – benar cocok dengannya. Rambut merah-_

 _Eh wait, what?_ Rambut merah? Setahunya, ibunya tidak berambut merah. Naruto yang kebingunganpun langsung membalik ke halaman selanjutnya. Yang ia temukan hanyalah robekan kertas dan air mata yang mengering. _Okay_ , Naruto kebingungan sekarang, siapa wanita yang dimaksud ayahnya di _diary_ ini? Apa jangan – jangan...

" _Tidak mungkin_ , _bukan dia bukan?"_

.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali bingung dan memikirkan langkah selanjutnya dari pekerjaannya,

"Jadi, kita sudha menemukan Sakura. Tapi dia hilang lagi, dan bahkan pelapornya sudah menjadi mayat,"

"Saya rasa, Sakura ingin keberadaannya tidak diketahui, Uchiha-san. Sepertinya, dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang besar,"

"Artinya dia sekarang tersangka kita?"

"Ya begitulah, Uchiha-san,"

"Kalau begitu, masukkan dia ke daf-"

"Jangan gegabah, Uchiha-san,"

Suara seseorang dari luar menginterupsi dan membuat kekagetan antara Juugo dan Sasuke,

"Apa maumu, Shion-san?"

"Aku ini atasanmu, jadi hormati aku sedikit, Sasuke-kun. Kurasa, kita biarkan Sakura bebas dahulu,"

"Tapi bukankah sebuah bukti jelas bahwa dia ada-"

"Bukankah kau juga terbawa emosimu karena Sakura yang membuat _Tokyo Bandits_ Han-"

"HENTIKAN! Jangan bahas itu sekarang. Baiklah, akan kutangguhkan perubahan statusnya. Tapi jika ada korban lagi, aku tidak segan – segan un-"

"Untuk apa? Membunuhnya? Apa kau yakin bisa membunuh wanita yang kau cin-"

"Shion – sama, mohon maaf, jangan ganggu urusan kami," Suara Juugo yang tenang menginterupsi mereka berdua.

Shion hanya tersenyum, "Baiklah, kutunggu realisasi perkataanmu, anata,"

Sasuke hanya meembuang muka.

Setelah pergi, Juugo yang kebingungan pun melirik Sasuke, Sasuke yang menangkap reaksi yang diberikan bawahannya hanya tersenyum miris.

" _It's because it's the best of business. That's why i'm with her,"_

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

Yo yo, apakah chap 2 ini nambah konfli atau justru memperjelas konflik? pokoknya di _chapter_ ketiga nanti mungkin aku bakalan buka alasan Naruto tak bisa dengan Sakura, dan percayalah bahwa aku tidak akan membuat ceritanya tetap karena aku tidak pernah tetap dalam 1 alur, suka ada ide mendadak dan muncul tiba - tiba. Itu juga alasan aku ada sindrom penulis musiman.

yosh, _RnR?_


End file.
